Flowers For A Ghost
by Ashterbowden
Summary: 19 days. That's how long the marriage of Dimitri and Rose lasted before Dimitri's death. Losing the love of her life once was hard. Losing him the second time because she had to kill him broke her. But losing him the third time will test her sanity.
1. Chapter 1

Okay Guys, This is the story I mentioned a while ago in Love Is "A Four Letter LIE" I have several chapters already written for this one, that way you guys will get more updates so I have more time to work on both stories. I wasn't really going to postthis for a while, but I figured that it was the best choice. It's easier for me to write several stories at once rather than one. that way when I get bored or frustrated, I can simple save my progress and move to the other. Hope you guys enjoy!

P.S.

I'll try to come up with a better summary/sypnosis.

* * *

Summary: "Something lost like a life can never return."_ He was supposed to come right back after he visited his family. He was supposed to take me on our honeymoon. But he never made it to Russia, because Strigoi Hijacked the plane._

19 days. That's how long the marriage of Dimitri and Rose lasted before Dimitri's death. Losing the love of her life once was hard. Losing him the second time because she had to kill him broke her. But losing him the third time will test her sanity.

Prologue

_"They kissed goodbye at the terminal gate. She said, "You're gonna be late if you don't go." He held her tight, said, "I'll be alright. I'll call you tonight to let you know"_

_He bought a postcard, on the front it just said 'Heaven'. With a picture of the ocean and the beach. And the simple words he wrote her said he loved her and they told her how he'd hold her if his arms would reach._

_Wish you were here, wish you could see this place! Wish you were near, I wish I could touch your weather's nice, it's paradise, it's summertime all year and there's some folks we know. They say, "Hello, and miss you so, wish you were here"_

_She got a call that night but it wasn't from him, it didn't sink in right away, "Ma'am the plane went down. Our crews have searched the ground, no survivors found" she heard him say. But somehow she got a postcard in the mail that just said Heaven with a picture of the ocean and the beach. And the simple words he wrote her said he loves her and they told her how he'd hold her if his arms would reach._

_Wish you were here, wish you could see this place, wish you were near, I wish I could touch your face. The weather's nice, it's paradise, it's summertime all year and there's some folks we know. They say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here"_

_The weather's nice, in paradise. It's summertime all year and all the folks we know, they say, "Hello, I miss you so, wish you were here. Wish you were here._" Wish You Were Here by Mark Wills

[3RD PERSON]

"Dimitri! You have to go now if you don't want to miss your plane!" Dimitri chuckled as Rose fussed over the time. It wasn't like her to be so eager to be on time, but she had also been bugging him to go visit family for months. And now after several weeks of planning with his family, the trip was happening.

"Alright Roza! I'm going!" She gave him a loving hug before stepping back and letting him go through baggage check.

The baggage check and security lines were long, as he knew they would be. But they were shorter than he had anticipated and the extra time allowed him to skim through the shops. It was rare for a Dhamphir such as he to be allowed any time for personal needs. And although this wasn't really a need he felt as though he should spend it looking for a souvenir for his Roza.

He mozied around for a time before a shop selling greeting and post cards caught his attention.

He chose a simple card, one that showed the sun shinning over a beautiful ocean and the letters HEAVEN printed nicely across the front. He wanted to leave her something to help her while he was gone.

After pondering for several minutes, he finally wrote:

**_Roza,_**

**_I love you, please remember to look after yourself well while I am gone. If I could, I would be holding you right now, but I know we will see each other again and when we do, I plan to hold you and never let go. If you get lonely while I am gone, just remember our times together or watch a home-video. Do your best guarding Lissa! All the people here love you and miss you! We'll all see you again when we can! We know you'll love it here, nice summer air and none of the annoying wind you despise so much!_**

**_I love you Roza._**

**_Dimitri_**

He didn't much like what he wrote at first, he didn't feel that it truly conveyed his love for his Roza.

But then, nothing could put his feelings for her into words.

"_Flight 106 to Moscow, Russia now Boarding. "Flight 106 to Moscow, Russia now Boarding_."

With a sigh he paid the clerk for the card and postage stamp before dropping the card into the post box for it to be mailed.

"_Final call for_ _Flight 106 to Moscow, Russia. Final call for Flight 106 to Moscow, Russia now Boarding_."

A petite woman with blonde hair in her mid 40's was waiting to collect his ticket at the terminal gate.

A small smile graced his lips as the woman confirmed his ticket.

For just a little while, he was going to his childhood home.

IN A SMALL house just inside the Royal Court a phone rang. The woman inside had been waiting for this call all day since he had left. Excitedly she ran through the house to the kitchen where they kept the phone.

She snatched the phone from the receiver and without checking the ID she answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this the residence of Dimitri Belikov?" The woman stood with the phone to her ear, confused. Of course this was his house, it was his emergency contact number when his cell phone couldn't be reached.

"Ma'am?" Startled out of her thoughts, she almost dropped the phone.

"Yes. This is Dimitri's house. How can I help you? I'm afraid he isn't in right now. He's on a Russia bound plane to visit his family and won't be back until sometime next week. I can take a message for you though." A bit of dread began to stir in her stomach. The voice on the other end hesitated before asking:

"May I ask whom I am speaking with? What is your relationship with Mr. Belikov?" Now the woman was utterly confused. Few people had this number and those who did new exactly what her relationship with Dimitri was.

"I'm Rosemarie Belikova, his wife." The voice sighed sadly before delivering news that would forever change Rose's life.

"We're sorry ma'am. The plane went down just outside New York. We have found no survivors."


	2. It's Killing Me

Chapter One: It's Killing Me

_"Last night I had a crazy dream. A wish was granted just for me, it could be for anything. I didn't wish for money, or imagine Malibu. I simply wished for one day with you._

_One more day, one time. One more sunset sunset baby, I'd be satisfied. But then again, I know what it would do: Leaving me wishing still, for one more day with you._

_The first thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl. I'd unplug the telephone and leave the t.v. off. I'd hold you every second, say a million I love you's. That's what I'd do with one more day with you." One More Day by Diamond Rio_

6 Months Later

I hate planes. Ever since the crash that claimed the life of the man I love I had had a hard time even going to an airport. Just thinking of a plane makes me think of what Dimitri must have felt as his plane was headed for the ground, what thoughts must have gone through his mind when he knew we'd never see each other again. What rushed through his mind when he realized his family would be standing at the airport for hours, waiting for him to walk through the gate, when he never would.

I'm not 100% sure about how Lissa found out about the crash, but I distinctly remember her rushing through my door and hugging me. I remember the tears, the pity. I remember my mom and Abe showing up soon after. But I don't remember the days. They seemed to melt together. I didn't really eat. I rarely slept. I mean, what do you do when you are told for the second time that he man you love more than life itself was lost to you forever?

I have no doubt that they must have thought Guardian business got in the way of his return. I know they understood what it was to be a guardian, all the last minute changes. And if the past was anything to go by, it was more than likely that no one had told the Belikov's of the planes crash; and left me for the second time, to deliver the news of Dimitri's death. Hence my trip.

Dimitri always told me that he wanted to take me back to Russia with him, even if it was only for a short while. It still breaks my heart that we never had the chance. We were supposed to go for our Honeymoon. But then life set in. We were Guardians. Our trip was pushed farther and farther back until we finally decided we would file for leave time as soon as he got back from Russia.

I looked down at my right hand, where by Russian tradition, my wedding ring resided. 19 days. That's how long we had been married before he died. 19 short days.

It had taken quite a while for the reality to set in, for the denial to finally give up. If my Russian God were still alive, injured or not, he would have found a way to contact me. He would never leave me hanging like this.

In the days after the reports of the crash I received a phone call from the Guardian Headquarters, they had found a corpse that they believed could be Dimitri. The vast majority of the bodies had been charred beyond recognition, and we don't have dental records. We stayed out of the light of humans the best we could so that no one could follow a trail to the Moroi people. It's hard to miss or track a person who never existed. The only things we had to go on was the fact that the plane had been a private Moroi plane, the size and shape of the bodies, a list of the people aboard the flight, and the personal belongings that were salvageable.

This particular corpse was the right height and was wearing the remains of what could have been a duster. Very few people reached almost seven feet, even fewer wore long coats.

Everyone was convinced that Dimitri was gone, the evidence that this was indeed him was overwhelming, but I refused to believe it. Something was nagging at the back of my mind telling me he was alive out there, that he needed help. But no one believed me. Lissa and my parents even sent me to a counselor, whose conclusion was "she's in denial. That's the first part of grieving, it's perfectly normal."

Eventually I stopped trying to recruit their help. They made it clear that I needed to give up my "delusions" of Dimitri being alive.

The plane jerked slightly as we landed, reminding me all over again of where I was and why.

The terminal was extremely different from Pennsylvania. Granted, the little airport was always slightly crowded, but the terminal in Moscow was just plain ridiculous. Throw in the fact that I didn't speak a lick of Russian- broken Russian not withstanding- and you might as well have painted a huge sign on me screaming "TOURIST".

My first order of business was to find my parents who had flown in on a flight several days ahead of me in order to set up my trip. I was grateful that I wouldn't be facing this on my own.

IWaited for my parents at the entrance of the airport for what had to be several hours. Why security didn't arrest me for suspicious behavior in that time I have no clue. At court I would have been arrested after thirty minutes of just standing there searching the crowd.

Finally the sun began to rise, marking night for Moroi. What the hell was holding Janine and Abe up? My mother was legendary for being punctual!

It was roughly 10 in the morning when I decided I was better off wondering the city for a while than waiting by the airport all day. The last thing I needed was to be arrested by the human police and end up on an episode of Locked Up Abroad. Bet Christian would get a real kick out of that. I'd never hear the end of it.

I Russia was crowded during the night, when all the Moroi come out. But even court on it's busiest day didn't hold a small candle to the amount of people that were descending upon Moscow at 10 in the morning.

"Rose! Kizim!" Somewhere in the throngs of people, I heard my dad calling out for me. But I couldn't seem to locate them. Hell, I couldn't even tell what general direction the shouts were coming from. I stood still for a moment in full Guardian mode, trying to keep from being knocked over as I trained my senses to help me locate my father.

You'd think finding a man who wears obnoxious scarves, gold earrings, and jackets that would make a rainbow puke would be a lot easier than it actually is.

"Kizim!" There, to my right.

I struggled against the swarms of people, trying to find Janine and Abe until a familiar scent washed over me like an old familiar blanket.

Dimitri's aftershave.

I abandoned my quest for my parents to scan the crowd. My eyes landed on a tall figure with shoulder length brown hair and a duster whose back was facing me. It was him. It had to be him! It HAS to be him!

"DIMITRI!" Several people stopped to stare at me, but I ignored them. Praying that he would turn around and wrap his arms around me. I managed to break from the crowd just in time to grab his sleeve to get his attention.

"Dim-" As he faced me, my heart broke and my world shattered. My hand fell to my side while I attempted to apologize in broken Russian.

My life was cruel.

It wasn't him.


End file.
